Left 4 Dead Wiki:Poll Archive
An Archive of polls which have been featured on the Left 4 Dead Wiki's front page. Created by User:Five Dog on Saturday, October 22, 2016. How often do you play a Left 4 Dead game? All the time! Zombies really hate me. Every now and then I play some campaigns with my friends. Occasionally. I don't play them any more. I'm waiting for Left 4 Dead 3! I've never played a Left 4 Dead game. I'm here to learn! Created by User:Five Dog on Monday, May 21, 2012. What would be your reaction to an announcement of Left 4 Dead 3? Yeah! Awesome! Cool, I might pick up a copy. Ehh, I've moved on from the series. I wouldn't buy it. What? Before Episode Three?! Created by User:06abrahb on Thursday, January 12, 2012; removed Monday, May 21, 2012. If a real Zombie Apocalypse occurred, what would you do? Follow CEDA's official instructions Look for the military for protection Travel as a lone survivor Travel with a small group of survivors you trust Board up a building and wait for rescue Created by User:06abrahb on Friday, November 11, 2011, removed Thursday, January 12, 2012. With Christmas coming up, who are you going to spend the Christmas holidays with? Bill. Louis. Francis. Zoey. Coach. Nick. Ellis. Rochelle. A Special Infected. A Witch. A Tank. The Zombies. Created by User:06abrahb on Monday, October 17, 2011, removed Friday, November 11, 2011. Who are you going to dress up as for Halloween? Bill. Louis. Francis. Zoey. Coach. Nick. Ellis. Rochelle. Boomer. Smoker. Hunter. Charger. Jockey. Spitter. Witch. Tank. Common Infected. Uncommon Common Infected. Created by User:06abrahb on Friday, 23 September 2011, removed Monday, October 17,2011. A zombie apocalyptic question... are you going to watch Season 2 of The Walking Dead on AMC when it starts on October 16, 2011? Yes! For sure! Maybe... if I remember that it's on. Not really... No. I don't like zombie TV shows. I have yet to watch Season 1 of The Walking Dead. I don't get the AMC channel so I can't watch it. Created by User:Jo The Marten on Tuesday, 26 July 2011, removed Friday, September 23, 2011. What's your opinion on Wikia achievements? A fun and compelling way to show off what I've done for the community! I want achievements on this Wiki! I'm completely indifferent. I think they're pointless. They shouldn't be added to this Wiki. Created by User:06abrahb on Saturday, 7 May 2011, removed Tuesday, 26 July 2011. With the upcoming DLC Cold Stream being released within a couple of weeks and it not being part of the Left 4 Dead main storyline, what would you prefer Valve work on for the next DLC? A campaign related to the Left 4 Dead storyline. A campaign related to the Left 4 Dead 2 storyline. A campaign related to the Midnight Riders. A campaign not related at all to any storyline. Doesn't really matter to me. Created by User:Jo The Marten on Wednesday, 20 October 2010, removed Saturday, 7 May 2011. Now that the Wiki has transferred to the new layout, what do you think? Nice! Very spiffy. It's alright. I just need to get adjusted. I preferred the old layout It's terrible. I don't really have much of an opinion either way. Created by User:Jo The Marten on Saturday, 10 July 2010, removed Wednesday, 20 October 2010. What do you think of our new main page layout? I love it! It really helps keep me up to date with game updates, mutations, and it's much easier to navigate It's okay. Nothing too drastic and I can still find my way around I kinda liked the old one more... No Opinion Created by User:Jo The Marten on Sunday, 25 April 2010 11:21 GMT, removed Saturday, 10 July 2010. What is your favorite Midnight Riders song? Midnight Ride One Bad Man Save Me Some Sugar (This won't take long) All I Want For Christmas (Is to kick your ass) Created by User:Jo The Marten on Monday, 21 December 2009 10:43 GMT, removed Sunday, 25 April 2010. What are you looking forward to most in the upcoming DLC The Passing? Return of the old Survivors New Uncommon Common Infected New firearm weapon New melee weapon New campaign in general I'm not looking forward to anything. Created by User:Five Dog on Saturday, 5 September 2009 22:33 GMT, removed Monday, 21 December 2009. What is your favourite new addition in Left 4 Dead 2? New Survivors New Infected New weapons New campaigns I have no favourites. Created by User:Demon Razgriz on Monday, 6 July 2009 22:15 GMT, removed Saturday, 5 September 2009. What's your favorite campaign in Left 4 Dead? No Mercy Death Toll Dead Air Blood Harvest Created by User:Stigma-231 on Saturday, 16 May 2009 21:15 GMT, ended with 1,552 votes, removed Monday, 6 July 2009. What is your favorite game type? Campaign Mode Versus Mode Survival Mode The game type where you kill zombies Created by User:Siric312 on Friday, 17 April 2009 at 01:29 GMT, ended with 271 votes, removed 16 May 2009. What was the best part about the Survival Pack DLC? Survival Mode Death Toll and Dead Air on Versus I don't know There was DLC? Created by User:Stigma-231 on Sunday, 22 March 2009 at 01:43:59 GMT, ended with 481 votes, removed 16 April 2009. Should the "Watercooler" section on the forums be renamed "The Safe House"? Yes, it's more fitting for the wiki. No, it's best as it is. Created by User:Cafinator on Saturday, 24 January 2009 at 01:27:07 GMT, ended with 2922 votes, removed 22 March 2009. Who deserve a prize for best acting the most? Bill Francis Zoey Louis The Tank